


Makes the Dream Work

by aidansidhe



Series: Dreams Come True [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dreams Come True AU, F/F, White Rose Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 15:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aidansidhe/pseuds/aidansidhe
Summary: Tidying up the kitchen has never been so exasperating.





	Makes the Dream Work

Being wheeled into Rose Manor was not on Ruby’s list of ‘Things to Do’ today. Maybe another day. Another day with a tricked-out wheelchair, with spinners that double as detachable drones that shoot little lasers at grimm. Shaking her head, she broke from her musings. “Weeeeeeiss… Come on. I just hurt my head a little and my shoulder. I can walk whenever… I…. eep?”

Glancing up, the chair bound speedster locked eyes with her beloved wife. “Ruby Rose. I JUST got you out of the hospital on my sworn word that I would not let you push yourself. You had a concussion. That is not some small thing to shrug off. And you had just about crushed your shoulder when the rack fell on you. You will sit in your chair, have me wheel you around, not use your arm, and you. will. like. it. Understood?”

Shrinking with every word, Ruby chirped, “Yes, ma’am, Mrs. Weiss Rose, ma’am.”

With an exasperated sigh, Weiss continued into their home. “Dolt. Alright. I need to get the kitchen tidied up after your accident. You are going to sit there, look adorable, and most importantly NOT get hurt any more than you already have. Any questions?”

Cocking her head to the side in thought, not seeing the slight blush on Weiss’ face as her face pouts cutely, “So.. sit here, do nothing. Geh… can I at least put things in the bottom cabinets for you? That’s not super stressful.”

Shaking her head, Weiss declined, “No, Ruby. Do. Nothing.”

“OOH! I can attach a broom to my chair and sweep!” She mimed a steering wheel and made driving noises, “Vrrroooom…. Fear not, citizen! Just cleaning the streets!”

“RUBY!”

Snapping out of her daydream of litter fighting heroics, Ruby smiled, “Yes?”

“No.”

Rubbing the back of her head, the silver-eyed warrior’s eyes light up, “Or how about..”

“Ruby Rose, I said no. I am fully capable of cleaning this disaster on my own and you stressing your injuries will not make it any better. Why is this so important to you?” Weiss said, leaning against the counter in frustration.

Ruby toed the ground in front of her chair. “Well, we’re partners. Even before we were married, or engaged, or even dating, we were partners. If there was a problem, we handled it together as a team. Being married to you for the last year has been… gosh… It’s been a dream come true for me.” She looked up and smiled sweetly, her eyes shining with happy tears, “And you know what they say, Teamwork makes the Dream work.”

Amused exasperation mixed with boundless love crossed Weiss’s face as she walked calmly towards her wife, leaning in she gently applied a loving kiss to Ruby’s smiling lips. “You dolt. Fine… you can hold the dust pan.”


End file.
